


Second Contact

by Ononymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: To the participants, monumental days in history rarely feel very monumental when they wake up that morning. A young man at his summer job in the middle of nowhere was about to learn this the hard way.





	Second Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](https://simonsoys.tumblr.com/post/179486246989/hi-im-new-to-your-page-but-i-love-your-stuff) by [SimonSoys](https://simonsoys.tumblr.com).

" _...the results of the vote are expected later this evening. In other news, the report submitted by SPQ Radio's Traffic Helicopter yesterday evening has produced quite the social media wave. While it's mostly in good fun at the odd descriptions, the Ebott District Police have issued a caution against travelling to the Mount Ebott area unless absolutely necessary, in case it's a sign of unusual animal activity. To quote the statement from the Police Chief Office, 'We know it's a beautiful day outside, but that just means it's the worst day to be eaten by a bear.' So all our listeners take care! In sport, Dethre pulled a surprise comeback against Rouf-_ "

The radio fell silent, followed by the engine of the car. Danny got out of his air-conditioned sanctuary and squinted in the combination of early morning and late summer that always seemed the brightest, hottest and least comfortable. Not wanting to be deprived of shade for long he seized his bag from the passenger seat and hurried over to the door of the lonely wooden building with a single cable attaching it to a nearby pole, then cursed softly as he'd left the key in his car. One return trip later he raced inside, allowed himself a moment of relief, then flipped the "CLOSED" sign to "OPEN". Opening his eyes, his relief was quickly marred.

"Aw dammit, stupid dolls..."

It was the first thing he spotted. The refills of souvenirs had arrived yesterday, meaning he'd dodged the bullet of refilling the shelves with magnets and keychains, but George had obviously tossed the soft toys onto their designated shelf without a care in the world, and dozen or so had fallen onto the floor overnight. If Danny hadn't personally swept and mopped the floor on his last shift, they'd probably be too dirty to sell. He picked up one of the purple-clad figures, examining its droopy horns and even droopier ears, finding nothing but a little dust, while its beady red eyes still looked pristine. Relief once again restored, he merely had to spend fifteen minutes posing them in a pleasant and stable arrangement, making sure the information stand next to them was clear to entice tourists to take a piece of local history with them.

With the souvenirs tidied up it was a matter of reorganising the magazines and restocking the drinks fridge and ice cream freezer. With that out of the way he should be free to sit at the till and under the blessed fan until lunchtime. The animal warning on the radio was a pretty standard one, and it usually translated into a quiet start to the day, the chance to get some reading done. Those hopes were dashed as the shop's phone started ringing. Grumbling, he walked over to it and picked up.

"Mount Ebott Waystation and Gift Shop."

"Danny, how are things?"

"All quiet on the western front, Mrs Burgoyne, same as always."

"Great. Now, you heard about that animal alert, right?"

He toyed with the wire connecting the phone to the wall. "Uh-huh."

"Well I just got a call from the police."

"Oh? Am I getting a day off?"

"No such luck, as you very well know," she teased. "The waystation was made bearproof over the winter, they'd need to learn how to use a doorknob to get in. But that's why I'm calling, just to tell you to keep the door closed. I know it's gonna be warm today, but our insurance won't cover you if a bear gets in through negligence."

"Geez, that's morbid. It's all overblown anyway, I'm sure there are plenty of pic-a-nic baskets in the woods before they get here, I see a few cars parked near mine."

"Yeah, I know, but the cops would send me up river if I didn't warn you. Sorry if it gets too hot there, but help yourself to the water, on me."

Danny gave an unseen please-fire-me look through the phone. "Great, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, sounding like she'd seen his ugly expression all the same. "Enjoy catching up on your extra credit."

"Not like I signed up for it, my mom did."

"Yeah yeah. Talk more at the weekend, okay?"

He hung up. Mrs Burgoyne had been right in part. The peace and quiet was part of why Danny liked this job. The start of the summer season had been pretty hectic, people pouring into the forests and mountains and lakes of the area - the latter keeping a few lifeguard friends of his on their toes - though few bothered with Mount Ebott itself. Now that the amateurs, young families and retirees had finished and were recovering from all the fresh air they'd subjected themselves to, it was a steady trickle of professional hikers, most of whom brought their own maps, water and supplies, meaning he had little to tend to. Little save for the stockpile of books and mock exams his mother had so thoughtfully acquired as a summer holiday gift. It was a blessing his job let him double up so much, or he may have forgotten what his friends looked like.

It was history's turn today. To his mild surprise, the book he was reading provided a potent distraction. It was the translation of a bunch of documents all attributed to a little-known and semi-mythical writer known only as Boom, and it was the primary source his class would be assigned to critique when school started again. For something from the middle ages, Boom wrote with irreverence towards the notable figures of the period, and modern historians often marked him down for being more about salacious rumours than a reliable chronicle, a reputation not helped by large context-destroying gaps in some of the stories. That said, it made an entertaining read, and a lot of what was once thought mere gossip had been vindicated by other evidence emerging centuries later.

Danny was in the middle of Boom's story of the Guerrehalts family, about who there was even less independent information than about Boom himself, when the bell above the door jingled and a fresh breeze offered relief from the increasingly stale air the fan tried to move around the shop.

"Howdy," said a deep voice, "do you have anything to drink?"

"Past the magazines on your left," said Danny, not looking up, "buy three and get a fourth free."

"Thank you."

The customer's footsteps were weighty and slow, like he was trying to avoid treading on flowers. The continued breeze meant the door was open, but Danny opted for the risk that the customer would spot any approaching bears for him, and resolved to close the door after he left. In the meantime, Dovah Guerrehalts was protesting the Duke's decision, warning that his liege, the third he had served, would not take the action lightly. If Boom and Dovah felt like fairytales, Dovah's liege may have been a shadow on the wall for all the information there was. But his warning had carried the day and the Duke withdrew his decree, and Boom seemed to think Dovah's sheer size had been warning enough. Given this Duke was described in other sources as almost seven feet tall, Dovah must have been huge. Or perhaps it was a mistranslation of old measurements and everyone was normally sized, it had happened before. It felt like Dovah did more, but the rest of Boom's chronicle on the matter abruptly stopped, the rest lost to time. Instead Danny began to read about the time when two Earls and a Priest were found in a Tavern with a chicken and a huge tub of-

"Excuse me."

The customer sure had taken his time. "How can I..."

Danny had looked up to where he was most likely to see a face. He didn't see one. Instead there was a wall of dark metal, a golden winged emblem stamped on it. He looked higher, spotting a tiny crown flanked by two white horns curling in graceful arcs. A final adjustment located his customer's eyes, both a deep purple, in the heart of a completely inhuman face. Long floppy ears surrounded by golden hair, a beard colonising a goatlike muzzle, and a small smile with fangs peeking from it.

"I would like to make a purchase."

A large furry hand crossed Danny's field of vision. In its palm lay a doll of the goatman from the souvenir section. Its head and hands and feet were supposed to be white, much like those holding it, but in contrast to the white fur of the hand it looked a pale cream. Both its ears and horns drooped not unlike the one who held it, and its purple robes matched the cloak he realised his customer was wearing. Danny's brain had fractured, each part of him running off to a corner of his mind to handle one thing or another, losing the ability to piece anything together. In the chaotic shuffle, his curiosity found itself in control of his mouth, common sense nowhere to be seen to keep it in check.

"You from around here?" he asked.

"Hmm," said the creature, smile widening, "I suppose you could say I am. It's been a while since I could get out and about. I thought I'd take a stroll while I had some free time."

"Well you picked a great day for it," Danny said. His sense of manners had joined his curiosity, while his fear had hijacked his legs and was trying to figure out how to move backwards without detection. "Got a busy day planned?"

"Planned?" He chuckled softly. "I'm not sure I'd call it 'planned', young man, but it will certainly be busy."

Danny's fear had given up planning an escape, but refused to relinquish control of his legs. Instead his next move was to pat the history book he'd put down on the counter. "I can relate, sir."

"Ah, homework, is it?" The creature looked down at the open book with polite interest. "Nice to see someone dedicated to their studies. I always said that was important."

A few of the higher functions of Danny's brain was desperately trying to break down the door to his legs, which his fear had barricaded, in order to explain it didn't look like he was in immediate danger from this customer. They were helped in this endeavour by a sound which allowed him to finally break eye contact. A human child had deposited several items onto the counter with a clatter. Their clothes were covered in dirt like they'd tumbled down a hill, and a mouldy bandage clung to their cheek, but their hands and face were newly washed and spotless. Danny looked at what they'd brought over; two bottles of water, a third of orange juice, a fourth of iced tea, and two ice creams.

"All together, please!" they said, looking up at the creature, who returned their broad smile. Their lack of fear combined with the fact they clearly also saw this giant creature helped get Danny's brain out of the traffic jam it had been in, and his heart no longer threatened to explode. While his fear still sketched up unlikely escape plans, it was content to let the rest of him deal with the situation. He scanned the seven items, allowing the crowned gentleman to hold onto the doll

"W..." he tried to say, and then cleared his throat. "Well sir, that'll be twenty-six fifty-two."

For the first time, his visitor stopped smiling. For a split second Danny thought he was now facing a snarl of anger, but his imagination then realised the creature actually looked rather embarrassed. "Oh goodness. I didn't think to ask if you accepted these."

His free hand emerged from beneath his cloak, holding two large gold coins, each stamped with the same emblem as his armour. Danny took one and inspected it, failing to find a single flaw, even a speck of dirt. Not knowing how to respond, he bit down on the coin like a pirate. The human kid watched him, clearly amused, as the coin bent slightly under the pressure he applied.

"Is, erm, is that sufficient?" asked the creature uncertainly.

Danny wanted to say yes, to wrap up the transaction and hopefully find a path back to normalcy. Instead, duty bade him gesture to a sign on the counter. _LEGAL TENDER ONLY. NO BARTERING._ "If I took these, I'd probably get fired, because if they turned out to be fake, you'd be long gone. At the very least I'd be docked pay for it. My manager could give permission, but she's in Tonet right now, and it would be hours before she got here to check the coins herself. And I doubt that she would know where to get these changed, I know I don't. Sorry, mister."

"Ah, I understand," he said. The kid gathered up the refreshments and started returning them, a little disappointed. "Sorry to waste your time."

To Danny, the heroes of his comics and video games would fight someone like him, and yet he had a hard time mapping the malevolent snarl such antagonists wore onto this customer, even if the face was perfectly able to adopt such an expression. The sincere interest in their small talk felt perfectly natural. It twigged something.

"Tell you what," called Danny to the kid, "I can let you have the water. No charge."

"Okay, thanks!" they called back, cheerfully running back and giving a bottle to their companion. He propped the doll by the till before accepting, fiddled clumsily with the tiny bottle cap, and then both of them took a swig. The bottles were put on the counter, one mostly full, the other nearly empty.

"Oof," sighed the golden-clad visitor in relief, "I didn't realise how much I needed that." The kid giggled.

"They say hiking is thirsty work," said Danny.

"Absolutely, " he nodded. "I'm definitely not used to this weather. It's been so long."

"What about Hotland?" asked the kid.

"Frisk," said the creature, "someone as fuzzy as me doesn't linger in Hotland for very long." The two of them shared a laugh. Danny decided not to ask where or what 'Hotland' was, because he suspected once he started asking questions about that it was likely he'd never stop.

"So, you heading back to... to wherever? To get your day underway?"

The creature pulled out a large ancient brick of a phone, one well suited for his clawed hands, and squinted at the display to check the time. "It may be more prudent to wait here. Odds are they'll find us before we return to the mountain, given what Doctor Alphys picked up on the radio. Toriel said she'd be able to handle them in any case, and I know she's right. Besides, the shade is quite pleasant."

His musings connected a few dots in Danny's head. "Hey, you didn't see any bears around, did you?"

"Bears?" He stroked his beard. "Oh yes, I saw a couple not long after I woke up today. They were arguing about politics."

Danny's incredulity was on a leave of absence for overwork, so he just rolled with it. "So you haven't been all alone before today, right? You came out of Mount Ebott with others?"

The creature didn't look like he entirely agreed, but still nodded. "We did see a helicopter yesterday that suddenly changed direction after approaching us. Rather spoiled young Papyrus' plans to introduce ourselves. I assume your authorities reported an odd sighting near the mountain yesterday?"

"They were vague about it, but yeah."

"Hmm... " Danny could see more dots connecting in his guest's head, probably about why things were so quiet outside. "It is funny. I thought someone would have reached us by now. I never anticipated this being how I meet the second human I've spoken to in a long time. Not that I mind, it's been rather pleasant."

"Second? Who... oh, Frisk here?" Frisk nodded.

"Yes," he said. "But I suppose I shall be talking to many more shortly. I never thought things could work out for us that way, but after yesterday... I'm sure everyone else will be fine."

At this last sentence, Frisk seized his hand and squeezed. "You too, Asgore. I promised..."

Asgore – the name suited him, Danny thought – smiled down at them, tousling their hair a little. "What will be will be, Frisk. I shall hide nothing. That's what I told Toriel. I owe them that much."

Danny watched Frisk's face screw up in concentration, trying to find a response to this but unable to do so. Beneath the earnest kindly air, something serious was going on, but before he could even debate asking about it, Asgore had changed subject again.

"So," he said, picking up the doll again and moving its head around with his finger, "do you know much about this, um, Goatman of Ebott?"

Danny shrugged, glancing at Frisk looking rather conflicted about the question. "Can't say I do. Supposed to have turned up about a hundred years ago and scared a town is all I know. Only younger schoolkids learn about him, I moved here when I was a little older. But you get legends about creatures like that – like, uh, you I guess – in every town. My old hometown, we all learned about the Springy Men from Saturn."

"I see..." said Asgore. Frisk continued to look at him as he studied the doll's head. "Unfortunately, I cannot provide much information as to their existence. I am all you get today."

"Oh well, that's plenty to be getting on with," chuckled Danny, warming to the conversation and looking at the goatman doll. "I guess every now and then the legend turns out to be true. Hey, you think he was a relative of yours or something?"

Frisk's glare was piercing. They weren't angry though, they looked more worried.

"...yes."

Asgore still smiled. The rest of his face no longer did. The eyes looked dull, yet overbright at the same time. The somber tone was smothering. Frisk squeezed his hand again. Danny briefly forgot the warmth of the day. Oh.

"Oh, I d-didn't mean... I mean, sorry ab..."

"It's quite alright, young man, you couldn't have known." He put the doll down gently, like he was tucking it into bed. "I just thought... remembered... It was interesting to learn about this. Perhaps she'd like to know too..."

Asgore stroked the doll's head with a single large finger, warding away bad dreams with an aura of experience. Whatever his train of thought was doing, it kept switching tracks. Danny wished they were still discussing how to pay for the ice cream. That was something he could handle.

"Here!"

Frisk may have heard his thoughts. They reached deep into their pockets and dumped a heap of lint-shrouded coins on the counter. Danny had seen people try to pay like this before, and it always meant they were struggling. It didn't take much time counting the mostly bronze coins for him to reach the unhappy conclusion.

"Not enough, kid, sorry. It'd get you the ice cream, though."

"Frisk," said Asgore, "do that. Treat yourself. Don't throw away your money on an old fool like me."

"But I want to-"

"Actually," said Danny, forestalling the protest, "I meant you can get both ice creams if you want."

Frisk accepted this implicit compromise at once, dashing back to the freezer. Danny opened the till and deposited the loose change inside. Frisk returned having already unwrapped one, and thrust it into Asgore's hand. He clearly knew what a fait accompli looked like, so accepted it. Danny expected him to eat it in a single bite, his mouth was more than large enough. Instead he watched Asgore's tongue peak out from between his fangs and carefully lick it. Frisk displayed no such etiquette, taking down a third of their ice cream in a comparatively large bite. It wasn't often those who bought food in this shop stayed to eat it, but it looked like they had nowhere urgent to be. And neither did Danny, so he watched them enjoy each other's company, each lick clearing away a little more of the gloom.

"Mmm," said Asgore, swallowing the last nub of ice cream cone, "I almost forgot how human food lingers on the tongue. That's physical matter for you, I suppose. Monster food is nice, but it takes a great cook to make something that stays with you. I was fortunate. Thank you, Frisk, that was lovely." They beamed at the gratitude he showed.

"So you're a monster," Danny shrewdly deduced, surprise asleep at the wheel. "Reckon I'll get more customers like you?"

"Like me? Probably not. We're pretty diverse in appearance. And the younger ones can be..." Asgore absently rubbed his shoulder. "Enthusiastic. I hope they don't scare you."

"Just don't accept their spaghetti," warned Frisk, soliciting a sharp laugh from the others. When it faded, Asgore looked towards Danny.

"Young man, if I've learned anything, it's that the world can change quickly. Faster than you can ever imagine. It's obvious Frisk and I have dumped a lot on your plate. I'd like to apologise."

"For what, trying to pay me in gold?" Danny shook his head. "I mean sure, I'm still not sure if I've wet myself, but it's better than the lady who demanded cinnamon for her coffee when she's lucky we had sugar."

Asgore's warm smile was fully restored. "All the same, I'm sure we've talked about many things you don't understand. I may as well have spoken to you about, I don't know, Dovah Guerrehalts and you would have been just as lost-"

"Guerrehalts? That guy Boom the Historian wrote about?"

Asgore blinked in surprise, poking a finger beneath his floppy ear to make sure it was clear. "Boom? You mean humans...?" He examined the history book, closing it and seeing its title for the first time. He chuckled again, feeling less like the dignitary his crown implied than ever. "I see. Well, if all is set aright, you may learn a lot more about him soon."

"You mean you guys have some of his writings?"

"We may. I'm not sure how much he kept."

Before Danny could follow up on this enticing hint, a rumbling noise outside caught their attention. A sleek black car with flashing lights in its grill had pulled up to the shop, and two men in black suits and sunglasses got out. They immediately looked through the window, and it was obvious who they were looking at. Frisk moved at once, hurrying outside to talk to them, presumably to explain to them Asgore wasn't dangerous.

"And so it begins," sighed Asgore, sounding resigned more than anything. "Thank you for the conversation, young man. It feels like we truly have a future together." He turned to go.

"No problem, sir," said Danny. And then, "Hey, wait."

Asgore turned back. "Hmm?"

The doll was in Danny's outstretched hand, clearly offered. Asgore mechanically took it and fiddled with the head again, while Danny took out his own wallet, extracted a few bills, and deposited them into the till.

"For keeping me company. I like the peace, but it can get lonely out here."

"I see." His eyes twinkled at the unexpected kindness. "I think he'd have been amused..." Not dwelling on it, he reached into his pocket and planted a gold coin on the counter. "Keep it. Even if you cannot spend it, it may be a nice souvenir. If we do not meet again, take care."

"You too, sir. Come again!"

It was a cheesy line drilled into him in training, but it felt sincere coming out of Danny's mouth right now. He didn't know why Asgore felt so uncertain about the future, but he didn't share that uncertainty. Asgore smiled at him one last time, and then his bulk finally moved to the door, and he stepped out into the sun. Frisk's assurances appeared to have worked, for the agents took the deep bow Asgore gave them without hostility. Danny watched, unnoticed, as Asgore made small talk with one, the other on a phone. Ten minutes later a commandeered school bus arrived, an array of unusual silhouettes already gathered aboard from what Danny could see. Asgore clambered through the emergency exit at the back, the front far too small. Frisk clearly refused the agents' offer to ride in their car and followed him aboard. Danny stepped forward to the door to get a view of the car leading the bus down the road. At last he closed the door, but he didn't return to his studies. Too much to think about. Things would be pretty interesting for a while. Soon however he was faced with a more regular customer, wanting a magazine and an energy drink. He was taller than Danny, but he felt rather small.

"Hey," said the balding man, "was that the Fuzz leading a bus coming from here?"

"Yup," said Danny.

"You see what they were doing?"

"They were looking for the fuzz. I reckon they found it."

The man ignored the cryptic comment. "Hope it means that dumb alert is cancelled soon, I hate when rangers cross your path and feel they have to lecture you about basic safety junk. Ain't nothing in these woods I haven't seen in a decade of hiking."

"True," said Danny, "not yet anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
